dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Carnotaurus
|-|Carnotaurus= The new model is exceptionally well-animated. It packs different animations for all roars, all attacks, and has a running animation that is currently matched only by the Phoenix Achillobator. Information The'' Carnotaurus, (flesh eating bull) more commonly just referred to as '''carno' by players, is a carnivorous dinosaur in Dinosaur Simulator. In real life, the Carnotaurus was a medium-sized 7-8 meter long predator from South America that was extremely fast-moving and was able to deliver quick but weak bites, and thus instead of preying on slow and hefty titanosaurs like the carcharodontosaurs that shared the habitat with it, it most likely preyed on quick ornithopods and the weak, old, and sick Saltasaurus. A lot of players play with the Carnotaurus only because of its good model and animations. Strategy While only being a medium-sized meat eater, it is faster than a Gallimimus and is able to chase most small herbivores down. Because of this they are a huge threat to babies and new players in general. The speed adaptation was a stat change made in update to make the carno be more like its current portrayal in dinosaur media and its real-life counterpart, which also was a quick hunter. This makes the carno best adapted to hunt bigger prey with hit-and-run tactics, while smaller prey can just be runned down and killed. In contrast to Yutyrannus and Allosaurus, which both move fast but delicately, the carno brutally stomps and moves the chest up and down while sprinting. This makes a carno running towards you more alarming to see, especially while roaring, so it's better at scaring new players than other fast hunters. Generally one of the most popular dinosaurs, and ankle biters. Many players see these as quite annoying. Babies and Juveniles A baby Carnotaurus is very easy to get up to juvenile stage, just run from everyone and track down snacks. A juvie carno fits a niche similar to raptors like Achillobator; scavenging on carcasses, preying on vulnerable players and employing the hit-and-run tactic on NPCs. Appearance It is brown with a light beige underbelly, along with dark stripes going down its head and tail. It has two dark horns sticking outs of its head and has slender legs. Its arms are very small and don't seem to move when the Carnotaurus is either walking, running, or attacking. Sound Trivia * The Carnotaurus was one of the 16 dinosaur species featured in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (June 2018). This makes the Carnotaurus even more popular decades after Disney’s Dinosaur, whose main villains were a pair of red and oversized Carnotaur. * In real life, Carnotaurus sastrei was only just taller than a man. * Many dinosaur experts believe that the Carnotaurus's short face (along with other abelisaurids) was functioned to help hold and grip onto struggling prey. |-|Classic Carnotaurus= Information An older, more "blocky" model of the Carnotaurus. It is certainly better than most Classic dinosaur skins. It moves a little better than most other Classic dinosaur skins. Appearance It is red with big eyes and has 2 small white 'horns' on its head. It also has large white talons, and a small pink air pocket on its nose. Its body is covered in darker red spots all over its body. It has a pale yellow (light beige) underbelly, with very tiny arms. Around the eyes, there is a slightly noticeable black spot. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins Category:Creatures Category:Ceratosauria Category:Abelisaurids Category:Saurischians Category:Dinosaurs with Bleed Category:Over/Under-Sized Creatures